The Knyght - Shandra DeWitt
Knyght Character Description: The knight is a worthy man who since the beginning of his life has loved chivalry, truth, freedom, honor, and courtesy. He is the epitome of a Christian man. He fought and won at Alisaundre, which I assume is a place of a grand battle. He often sits in places of honor, above all others. In Lettow, Gernade, Algezir, Belmarye, Lyeys, Satalye, Grete See, and Ruce he fought and rose above his enemies in victory. No Christian man is as truly Christian as he is. He has fought with many noble armies and at many fatal battles. He fights for God and slays his foes in Gods name. He was at a one time lord of Palatye and with everyone he has an outstanding reputation. He is worthy, but he is also wise and his bearing is “as meek as a maid,” meaning he is a gentleman, who is never rude or disrespectful (TheBestNotes.com Staff, 2017). He has never hurt anything, at least noting that was not evil or a threat to good. He is a true, perfect, noble, gentle Knight. He has a good horse and wears a stained tunic because he was in such a hurry to get to the pilgrimage that he didn't have time to change after his service. The knight is later referenced when the pilgrimagers are being called to go, he is referred to as “Sir Knyght” (TheBestNotes.com Staff, 2017). It is said that everyone in the party likes the knight and is glad to have him along with them. The prolog says the Knight tells a reasonable tale but that he sees that words are powerful and used with disregard so he keeps his opinions to himself. Knyght's Appearance: Lin'es 73-78 of the prolog best describe my character’s, the knight’s, physical appearance. “But, for to tellen yow of his array, His hors were goode, but he was nat gay. Of fustian he wered a gypon Al bismotered with his habergeoun, For he was late ycome from his viage, And wente for to doon his pilgrymage” (Sinan Kökbugur, 1997, 3-78). These lines say that the Knight is dressed nicely but not overly nice, or even nice enough to indicate his station. It also says that he has just hurried from his service to the pilgrimage and did not have time to change his clothes, and this is why his tunic bears a stain. Basically, he is dressed as humbly - yet unpremeditatedly humble - as possible. He is the highest and best person out of all the other pilgrimagers and yet he is humble and never uses, or even references his power or stature. Knyght's Personality: The lines that best describe the Knyght's personality are lines 43-72. “A KNYGHT ther was, and that a worthy man, That fro the tyme that he first bigan To riden out, he loved chivalrie, Trouthe and honour, fredom and curteisie. Ful worthy was he in his lordes werre, And therto hadde he riden, no man ferre, As wel in cristendom as in hethenesse, And evere honoured for his worthynesse. At Alisaundre he was, whan it was wonne. Ful ofte tyme he hadde the bord bigonne Aboven alle nacions in Pruce; In Lettow hadde he reysed, and in Ruce, No Cristen man so ofte of his degree. In Gernade at the seege eek hadde he be Of Algezir, and riden in Belmarye. At Lyeys was he and at Satalye, Whan they were wonne; and in the Grete See At many a noble armee hadde he be. At mortal batailles hadde he been fiftene, And foughten for oure feith at Tramyssene In lystes thries, and ay slayn his foo. This ilke worthy knyght hadde been also Somtyme with the lord of Palatye Agayn another hethen in Turkye. And everemoore he hadde a sovereyn prys; And though that he were worthy, he was wys, And of his port as meeke as is a mayde. He nevere yet no vileynye ne sayde In al his lyf unto no maner wight. He was a verray, parfit gentil knyght” (Sinan Kökbugur, 1997, 43-72). These lines describe the knights personality as honorable, chivalrous, courteous, and truly good and worthy. He is also a devout and loyal Christian, the views of which influence him and his actions - making him a good/better person than most. He is a fierce warrior, made fierce and strong by his own will and also the many battles he has won. He is described by Chaucer as “as meek as a maid,” who has never done anything bad or cruel to anyone, except in battle (Sinan Kökbugur, 1997). He fights his battles for God however, which instead of making him mean, it makes him more honorable. 'There are many specific words or phrases that add to my understanding of the Knights personality. One such phrase is that of “his port as meeke as is a mayde,” which means that the knights demeanor is gentle and not to be feared (Sinan Kökbugur, 1997). Another specific phrase/words that add to my understanding are that the knight “loved chivalrie, Trouthe and honour, fredom and curteisie” (Sinan Kökbugur, 1997). In modern English this means that he loved truth, honor, freedom, and courtesy, all things that are good and just and make a person a good, kind hearted individual. These described characteristics are ones that everyone aspires to have and so this helps me to understand that the knight is a person that others look up to and admire. Occupation: The Knight practices the occupation of a medieval knight. “He has fought in many battles and served his king nobly. (Readers should note that the Knight has not fought in secular battles; all his battles have been religious battles of some nature)” (Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2016). Although the Knight is subservient to the king, he reserves the right to dictate his own life. He leads his life, by choice, with “chivalry, honor, and courage,” and he is the “epitome of gentility, a man who loves truth, freedom, and honor” (Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2016). In short, he is what all that characters strive to b e and he holds all of the various good qualities that the other characters lack. The need for this occupation tells us that the time period is, although medieval, in truth sorely lacking chivalrous, good people like the Knight. No other character is without a mortal flaw, no other character is as selfless and humble as the knight. In this time I believe based on the story that the only good people were indeed the knights. Where all the other characters choose stories to meet their own hidden agendas and such other evil means, the Knight chooses a story about “knights, love, honor, chivalry, and adventure” (Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2016). The focus in his story is on “rules of honor, decorum, and proper conduct” (Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2016). The ancient Greek character the knight schooses is, “like the Knight himself, an embodiment of all the ideal human virtues" (Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2016). The Knyght's Social Standing: The Knights social standing is that of “the most prestigious person on the pilgrimage” (Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2016). However, even though he is the idol of all the other characters and the ideal medieval person, he is also the most humble, which only adds to his knightly persona. He “does not participate in the quarreling or complaining, nor does he condemn it” (Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2016). Additionally, although he is a very accomplished, brave, and honored knight who has won many battles and done amazing things, “he never talks about his brave and valorous deeds” (Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2016). He is the highest of all the other people but he does not act it or lord his power over all their heads as most the other characters would and do try to do. The Knyghts Daily Life: The Knight’s day to day life is very busy, which is exemplified in how he has just gotten home from service but has not even stopped to change his clothes because he does not wish to miss the pilgrimage. The knight has “had a very busy life as his fighting career has taken him to a great many places” (Schoolworkhelper, 2017). He has been to “Egypt, Lithuania, Prussia, Russia, Spain, North Africa, and Asia Minor,” where he fought and served all (Schoolworkhelper, 2017). Even though he is an amazing person with an amazing, successful career, he remains humble. He has to deal with all of the people on the pilgrimage and their complaining and gross stories and such, but he never complains and never comments. He embodies the “chivalric code: he is devout and courteous off the battlefield and is bold and fearless on it" (Schoolworkhelper, 2017). Chaucer's Excluded Details:https://www.cliffsnotes.com/literature/c/the-canterbury-tales/character-analysis/the-knight ' Chaucer describes an ideal Knight, a "verray parfit, gentil knyght", who conscientiously follows all the social, moral, chivalric, and religious codes of conduct" (TheBestNotes.com Staff, 2017). However, Chaucer does not include specific tales of the Knights victories or accomplishments. He also does not include whether the Knight has a lady love like in his tale or if he has any relationships, friends, parents, ect. Where he actually loves the people and is more than courteous and polite to rude people and/or nice without really caring. Chaucer also leaves out what the Knights reasons for the pilgrimage are, although he does allude to them being mostly religious in principle. Chaucer and the Knyght: Chaucer believes this character to be the most noble, honest, and true out of all the characters. This is shown not only in Chaucer’s glowing description of the Knyght, where he describes the character as loving “chivalrie, Trouthe and honour, fredom and curteisie” (Sinan Kökbugur, 1997, lines 45-46). Chaucer believes this character to be the epitome of a noble, humble, and pur christian who has joined the pilgrimage so hastily that he has not had time for himself, not even to change his stained clothes. Chaucer creates this character as the most powerful, humble of characters who is admired and looked up to by the other characters. One specific set of lines that tell me this are lines 45-46, which explain how the Knyght loves “chivalrie, Trouthe and honour, fredom and curteisie” (Sinan Kökbugur, 1997, lines 45-46). These lines tell me Chaucer's opinion because if you compare this description to that of the other characters this is by far the most kind character depiction. Another specific line that tells me Chaucer's opinion of the Knyght ais line 55, which states “No Cristen man so ofte of his degree” (Sinan Kökbugur, 1997, line 55). This line is Chaucer telling the audience that the Kyght is more devoutly and truly christian than the other characters, even the priests and nuns. Finally, one word that tells me Chaucer's opinion of the Kyght’s character is “gentil” (Sinan Kökbugur, 1997, line 72). This word means excellent, refined, and/or noble in character, which is exactly how Chaucher sees the Knyght. The Knyght's Talehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Knight%27s_Tale The Knyght tells the tale of two cousins who are knights, Palamon and Arcite, and who are captured and imprisoned by Theseus, duke of Athens, after being found unconscious following a battle. Their cell is in the tower of Theseus' castle, with a window which overlooks his palace garden. The imprisoned Palamon wakes early one morning in May and catches sight of Princess Emily (Emelye), who is Theseus's sister-in-law, down in the courtyard picking flowers for a garland. He instantly falls in love with her; his moan is heard by Arcite, who then also wakes and sees Emily. He falls in love with her as well. This angers Palamon, who believes that he claimed her first. Arcite argues that he has the right to love Emily as well. The friendship between Palamon and Arcite quickly deteriorates over their competition for Emily's love. After some years, Arcite is released from prison through the good offices of Perotheus, a mutual friend of Theseus's and Arcite's, amending Arcite's sentence down from imprisonment to exile; but Arcite then later secretly returns to Athens in disguise and enters service in Emily's household, to get close to her. Palamon eventually escapes by drugging the jailer, and, while hiding in a grove, overhears Arcite singing about love and fortune. They begin to duel with each other over who should get Emily, but are thwarted by the arrival of Theseus. Theseus originally plans to sentence the two to death, but upon the protests of his wife and Emily, he decides to have them compete in a tournament instead. Palamon and Arcite are to gather 100 men apiece and to fight a mass judicial tournament, the winner of which is to marry Emily. The forces are assembled. On the night before the tournament, Palamon prays to Venus to make Emily his wife; Emily prays to Diana to remain unmarried, or else to marry the one who truly loves her; and Arcite prays to Mars for victory. Theseus lays down rules for the tournament so that if any man becomes seriously injured, he must be dragged out of the battle and is no longer in combat. Because of this, the story seems to claim at the end that there were almost no deaths on either side. Although both Palamon and Arcite fight valiantly, Palamon is wounded by a chance sword thrust from one of Arcite's men, and is unhorsed. Theseus declares the fight to be over. Arcite wins the battle, but following a divine intervention by Saturn, he is mortally wounded by his horse throwing him off and then falling on him before he can claim Emily as his prize. As he dies, he tells Emily that she should marry Palamon, because he would make a good husband for her. Palamon marries Emily, and thus all three prayers are fulfilled. References Harcourt, Houghton Mifflin. (2016). The Canterbury Tales. Retrieved October 10, 2018, from https://www.cliffsnotes.com/literature/c/the-canterbury-tales/character-analysis/the-knight Schoolworkhelper Editorial Team. (2017). The Canterbury Tales: Character Analysis of Chaucer's Knight. Retrieved October 12, 2018, from https://schoolworkhelper.net/the-canterbury-tales-character-analysis-of-chaucers-knight/ Shmoop Editorial Team. (2008, November 11). The Canterbury Tales: The Knight's Tale. Retrieved October 12, 2018, from https://www.shmoop.com/knights-tale/ Sinan Kökbugur. (1997). The Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer (1342 - 1400). Retrieved October 12, 2018, from http://www.librarius.com/cantales.htm TheBestNotes.com Staff. (2017, May). Free Study Guide for The Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer. Retrieved October 12, 2018, from http://www.thebestnotes.com/booknotes/Canterbury_Tales/Canterbury_Tales36.html Wikipedia. “The Knight's Tale.” ''Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation, 5 Oct. 2018, en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Knight's_Tale. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Knight%27s_Tale